


Wife of The Big Bad Wolf

by AuroraBorealisrave



Category: Supernatural, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Bobby gets pissed, F/M, Family, Hunting, Making of a Family, Married Couple, May be some ooc but I do me best that's all that matters, You're married to the bbw, You're the little sister of sam and dean, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBorealisrave/pseuds/AuroraBorealisrave
Summary: Idk, random things. Read to see what's going on I guess. Just oneshots/drabbles, idk yet.





	1. Dear Big Brother

“So...how...have you been?”

Just the sound of my own brother's voice made me anxious and relieved. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was filling to the brim of questions. Though as if he was trying to be careful to not set me off. The awkward tension was way too thick, mostly because Sammy wasn't there to help try to ease some of it away with his puppy eyes. Why is it so damn hard to look into my own brother eyes?

We were tucked far away in a corner with just one window there. It was not enough, I could feel the quick glances coming from other patrons sitting in the dining café. The soft whispers coming from them were not helping my nerves. I sink into the uncomfortable seat, wanting to hide away from this tension between me and him along with the stares we were getting. 

“I've been doing good…” I fiddled with the glinting band on my finger, nervously wringing it back and forth. “What about you?”

He shrugs his shoulders, quickly scratching at the back of his neck before huddling his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He mutters softly to himself ‘why is it so damn cold?’ I watched him shift his green eyes away from me to the window, covered around the edges with frost. He looked so much older than before, possibly from the stress or possibly...from me. I winced at the thought of doing that to him. I shook my head to rid of them as he clears his throat a few times, gesturing towards the band on my finger with a nod of his head. 

“Everything the same except I find out very late, that my little sister has gotten married. To who again?” his face contorts slightly 

“Bigby Wolf…”

“Ah, gotcha” he nods his head before sighing

It went back to being silent, I couldn't decipher if he was disappointed or angry with me. The air was getting too thick for me to handle. My own vision suddenly blurred, my eyes burning to hold the tears in. I choked back a sob, trying to not cause a scene but it was hard. Especially when your own brother that had not been informed about what happened in the last few years.

Making him worry, stressed, upset and all the other things on the list that could go on forever. Making him think that something may have happened to me. He, Sammy, Cas and Bobby were the only ones I have as family. Ever since mom and dad passed away and this is how I repay my own brothers that I grew up with, learned from and cherished so much. With not saying a single damn word within these few last years.

I didn't tell them where I was. I didn't tell them how I was doing. I didn't tell them I had gotten married last year to a fable. Nothing. Now, I'm paying for that price. By sitting in front of him in modern day, without any sort of anchor or a back me up. Only just me and him. Elder brother to little sister. I couldn't hold them in any longer when I felt his hand grab mine, giving it a squeeze. I let go. Letting the tears flow, my body quakes harshly. I felt like a baby again. His baby sister. 

“I'm so sorry, Dean…” I whimpered, collapsing my head on his hand. I sniffled, letting the shuddering sighs escape me. “I'm so, so sorry...I didn't…I”

“Hey, hey, look at me” he lifted my chin up 

His apple green eyes says it all, making me want to cry more but I heavily breathed in for his sake and mine. He gave me a weak grin, trying his best to wipe away the tears with his thumbs.

“Let's not think about that. We'll talk about it later when we're probably pissed drunk.” He teased, making me snort unlady like. His smile became full blown,

“There she is,” he chuckles

I groaned a little, pushing his hands away from my face. I leaned back in my seat before glaring slightly at Dean. He sniggers underneath his hand but stops when a waiter came by with a plate. To my own no surprise with what that sat on the plate was a large slice of pie. I arched a brow at him, giving the waiter a brief ‘thank you’ when they gave me a few tissues out of nowhere. It was appreciated that they care and thankfully have some laying around in the back instead of me burning my face off with napkins.

I hear him hummed happily while I sipped my own warm drink to calm me. A smile slowly slides itself onto my lips, hearing Dean tear into the pie as if it was the last thing he will ever eat on the earth.

“You haven't changed a lot Deano,” I giggled at the reaction he gave me. His eyes went wide like he was a deer caught in headlights. A kid caught with their hand in the candy jar, hell, it could be whatever you want to call it. He grabs a napkin off the table, quickly coughing into it.

“Wrong pipe?” 

He nods, continuing to cough into the napkin. I shook my head briefly at my own brother's way. Still hasn't change, maybe emotionally and physically but not mentally. He was still the same old Dean Winchester. 

“Well,” he gave one last cough into the napkin, crumpling it up and putting off to the side. “When do I get to meet the son of a bitch?” I gave him a quick unamused glance.

“Hey, don't be a jerk. To be honest, I really don't know, a murder case came up and right now I don't think it is possible at this moment. Well, since he is the sheriff of this town or city however you want to call it.” Taking another sip of the drink, I swear I heard him mutter.

‘Damn it, you're starting to become like Sam and I don't like this at least one bit.’

“Maybe when he comes home, we'll arrange something. Be nice when you meet him, you might just like him.” Dean grunts 

“I beg to differ,” He yelps slightly when I smacked him on the arm from across the table. I rolled my eyes at him. ‘Typical Dean’ I thought.

“Enough of me,” I said “I wanna hear what's going on with you guys.” I leaned forward giddily on the table, eager to hear what was going on. I may have been absence for a long time but that doesn't mean I don't care. His eyes brighten, watching his award winning smile widen, making me safe and warm as he always been doing. I listened to him retell some hunting stories to me, I felt like a little kid again. 

Reading those stories from books. Except everything was true. I laughed at a few things he said whether it be him cussing or something hilarious that happened. Like Sam losing his shoe again, Cas getting stuck in a hole and couldn't get out, all the things that I missed out. It would've made me sad, yes, though at least I can catch up on what's going on with them. He kept going on, one story after another until the café hits closing time.


	2. Worried Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I've updated. I took this from my tumblr, it was a gift for a friend of mine on tumblr. I changed it up since the one on Tumblr is gender neutral and well you get the point.  
> Warning: gore, cursing, Bigby being an ass, arguing, brief mention of PTSD, and hurt/comfort.

It was everywhere, just the sight of it would make somebody want to hurl because of how strong the smell was and how it was splattered all over the pavement in the back alley. Her hands were shaky in movement, trying to put pressure on the bleeding wounds. Everything felt like the whole ground was moving underneath her, spinning round and round nonstop to make her dizzy, to cause her to pass out. Somehow she kept herself upright even if she felt like blacking out, she saw a wet drop hit his fur. She thought it was fixing to rain but it wasn't, it was coming from her own eyes. The tears were finally noticeable by the feeling of the blinding hot, streaking faster down her face onto his fur one by one. 

Small, whimpered sobs past her lips, it was too much, it was too much! The dam is breaking, the emotions are pounding against the small cracks, breaking through before it all collapse. Snapping like a pencil with an audible, loud snap. A wail echoed into the open air, sending shivers to whoever heard it with their own ears as they walk along the sidewalk.

[..............................]

Snow wrung out the rag in her hands to drain the large amount of water soaked into it, placing it gently ontop of your head even wiping some water on your flushed cheeks and behind the neck. Her blue eyes stared in deep worry at the well being of them, it was so sudden, first Bigby being shot with a silver bullet and then you, being reduced into a breaking mess. Just remembering the scene brought her own set of tears to hers, seeing two friends of hers being hurt in their own way made her heart ache terribly. Her nimble hand brushed a strand hair away from your face, staring with a far away look on her features.

A gentle rap against wood roused her from heavy thinking, her eyes lifted over to the doorway to see Dr. Swineheart with somber eyes of his own clashing with hers. He gently jerked his head to the side, gesturing her to follow him. Snow hand landed on your cold ones, giving it a small squeeze before exiting the bedroom with her head down. The door shut silently with a click, putting the nerves to rest, knowing that at least they would be safe for the rest of the night unlike someone else. Who was currently grumbling and growling away with a cigarette in his mouth, muttering out curses that would make a sailor blush in pure shame. 

"How is she?" He utters in a tone that wasn't quite normal of the wolf, he wasn't one to let his emotions get ahold of him but what happened, shook him to the core deeply. Bigby blunt nails digged into the leather of the chair he sat in, putting little nicks in them as he awaits the news of their wellbeing.

"Not good, if you want to put it that way, seeming how so much stress of what happened caused them to go into quite a shock. She's running a high fever right now, for the next few days she may not be able to function well like she use to." Dr Swineheart spoke with such gentleness as if to soothe the wolf sitting in the armchair, though it did little for Bigby. It only set the guilt burning in him into anger.

"What do you mean?" His face contorted in a snarl, making Snow step before things got ugly.

"It means that she might have possible PTSD, not so sure yet. Just... try not to stress her out too much, please Bigby." Snow pleaded peace with the wolf but he only grunts at her and nods sharply. She sighs, knowing that arguing is the last thing she wants with him right now since he wants to be alone at the moment, to wrap his mind around everything going on. She exits the apartment with Swineheart right behind her, the air still felt like it was suffocating her as she left the wolf to his own thoughts for night.

[..............................]

Daylight had come around and he hadn't slept a wink at all, the bags were showing more promptly around his amber eyes. His jaw set firmly, eyes narrowed at the dark oak door with burning emotions that been raging for hours nonstop. He slowly rose from his seat with a groan as the wounds were still fresh, he gave out a curse to Mary for doing this to him. Bigby made his way across the apartment to the bedroom, hesitating at the brass door handle. He had silent war with himself, debating whether to leave her alone for the day, go to work for a bit to solve the damn case or enter to hopefully have a chat with her. He goes the latter and enter the bedroom, wincing at the creak of the floorboards underneath his feet. 

"Bigby?" He inhales through his teeth when her weak voice reached his ears. He felt himself go numb, the anger was building, building high just like his blood was boiling hot. His grip on the handle clenched tightly, his eyes shined brighter than their normal look. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" He growled, making her brows furrowed at the sudden behavior of his. She slowly sat up, the rag from last night fell off onto the floor. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know damn well, causing a situation where we were all on edge last night!" He snapped with a roar causing her to become quick with anger of her own.

"Me?! What about you?! You were shot with a fucking bullet! A silver one in fact, you fucking retard!"

"You had a high fever last night goddamnit!"

"At least it was easier for me, rather than you!"

"You could've fucking died!" He shot

"So would have you!" She shot back

"At least it would've been me since nobody would care!" 

"Don't you say that shit!" Her eyes swelled with tears, the anger was slowly melting away.

"Why not?!" The dam finally breaks again

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU PIECE OF SHIT, DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT?!" She shrieked with the burning hot tears running down her face, her chest was heaving. Her vision was hazy but she guessed that Bigby was probably standing with a shocked expression on him.

"I love you so much," she sobbed "that it would kill me on the inside, tear me apart piece by piece if something happened to take you away me." She wailed, covering her face with her hands to hide from Bigby. She felt his calloused, warm hands grip her shoulders, forcing her forward into his arms. They squeezed her tightly,

"Stop loving me..." he whispered

"I can't," she moved her hands from her face and stared into his own conflicted ones, he rested his forehead against hers. "I just can't, no matter how hard I try, I'll just end up falling in love with you more." She placed butterfly, soft kisses across his jaw, the bruises on his cheek, the tip of his nose, the knuckles on his hand and lastly on the injury but with utmost extreme care. His chest rumbled in pleasure at the loving gestures, his heart was finally warmed.


End file.
